The First Annual NCIS Christmas Karaoke Party
by astronomygirl85
Summary: Christmas companion to my other story "The Music of NCIS." Abby's brilliant idea for the NCIS Christmas party has hilarious and embarrassing results!
1. Abby's Brilliant IdeaTimmy's Getting N

Greetings everyone! I'm back! I promise I have not forgotten about my other NCIS story on this site. A little thing called life has interfered with my story writing again. That and college life as a education major. I promise though, I do have another chapter for "Undercover Sisters" that will be up soon. In the meantime, this is a Christmas companion to my other work "NCIS the Musical." Have fun!

The First Annual NCIS Christmas Karaoke Party

Chapter One: Abby's Brilliant Idea-Timmy's Getting Nuttin' for Christmas

Ziva David looked up from her computer screen when Abby Scuito walked out of the director's office with a huge smile on her face. "What is she smiling about?"

"Abby? She always smiles," her partner Tony DiNozzo replied from across the bullpen.

"She just walked out of Vance's office with a smile on her face."

"So?"

"When was the last time you walked out of the director's office with a smile on your face, Tony?" Timothy McGee, the other member of the team asked. Their boss, Jethro Gibbs, was off on a coffee run.

"I am in a good mood because I had a brilliant idea that I ran by the director. Guess what? He signed off on it!" Abby's smile grew bigger.

"How did you know what we were discussing?" Ziva asked.

"I can read lips, remember."

"So, what was your big idea, Abs?" Tony inquired.

"The first annual NCIS Christmas Karaoke Party!" Abby replied. "And we all have to sing. Even Gibbs."

"I'm not singing, Abs," Gibbs replied as he walked into the bullpen.

"Yes, you are. Please Gibbs, please?" Abby pleaded.

"No."

"We shall see, Gibbs," Abby muttered as she walked off to the elevator.

"You are in trouble, Boss," McGee mumbled under his breath.

"I am not singing at some party!" Gibbs replied as he sat at his desk.

Tony guffawed for a few moments until Gibbs' stare shut him up. Ziva tried her hardest to keep from grinning at Gibbs' expense.

"Don't you guys have work to do?" Gibbs demanded.

His agents jumped to the task, still exchanging glances over Gibbs' dilemma. The image was in everyone's mind.

Would Abby get Gibbs to sing?

What would he sing?

How is she going to get the rest of them to sing?

Ziva wasn't quite sure she wanted to find out.

Two weeks later

The Party

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the first annual NCIS Christmas Karaoke Party!" Abby announced. "Now, I have put everybody's name on a piece of paper in this bowl. The person whose name I draw out will sing a Christmas song that is chosen by random from this bowl to my right. Does everyone understand?"

Abby looked out at the audience that had assembled. Gibbs' dad was there along with Director Vance's family. Several Agents' children were present. Even FBI agent Tobias Fornell was present as a guest. He was dressed as Santa. His daughter Emily was beside him, ready for the show to start.

"The first victim, I mean singer," Abby joked, causing a snicker from the audience, "is our very own Special Agent Timothy McGee."

McGee paled with the announcement of his name. "Abby, that's not a good idea-"

"Get up there, McScaredy Pants. Show them what you got!" Tony egged him on, pushing him towards the stage.

"Come on up, Timmy and draw out your song."

McGee did so, face alit with redness as he did so. He looked at the title. "Hey, I know this one. That's a good start," he mumbled.

Abby took a look at the song and cued it up. "You can do this, Timmy."

McGee took a deep breath as he stepped up to the microphone. The music came on and he started singing. Pretty sure that his face matched the color of Fornell's Santa hat.

"I broke my bat on Johnny's head;

Somebody snitched on me.  
I hid a frog in sister's bed;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;  
I made Tommy eat a bug;  
Bought some gum with a penny slug;  
Somebody snitched on me."

"You've been a very bad boy, McGoo!" Tony crooned out from the audience. McGee grinned when Ziva smacked him on the back of his head. He kept on singing, this time with a little more enthusiasm.

"Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

"I put a tack on teacher's chair

Somebody snitched on me.  
I tied a knot in Susie's hair  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I did a dance on Mommy's plants  
Climbed a tree and tore my pants  
Filled the sugar bowl with ants  
Somebody snitched on me.

"So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
' Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

"I won't be seeing Santa Claus;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
He won't come visit me because  
Somebody snitched on me.  
Next year I'll be going straight;  
Next year I'll be good, just wait  
I'd start now, but it's too late;  
Somebody snitched on me.

"So you better be good whatever you do  
' Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas."

McGee ended with a grin on his face. He had really enjoyed himself despite his initial embarrassment. The audience cheered for him as he took a bow and stepped off the stage.

"Didn't know ya had it in you, Probie," Tony replied. "Don't quit your day job though."

McGee glared at him.

"I think you did a good job, Tim," Ziva replied with a smirk on her face. "I wonder who is going to sing next."

So, who is singing next? Find out soon if you review!


	2. Chapter Two: Ducky Has A Holly Jolly Chr

Many thanks for your reviews to the first chapter of this story! Here is Chapter Two. Forgot Disclaimer in first chapter. Anything that you recognize is not mine, although there is always my Christmas list…Oh well, cheers!

Chapter Two: Ducky Has A Holly Jolly Christmas

"Okay, thank you very much Agent McGee. That was very entertaining. Our next performer on stage will be Dr. Mallard!" Abby announced.

"Oh dear," Ducky replied with a small grin. "I should have known Abigail would find some way to pull me as well." He handed his hat off to Tony and walked up to the stage.

"Here you go, Ducky. Pick your song." Abby held the song bowl up for him to draw out a song.

"Ha! Nothing embarrassing like our poor Timothy. Cue it up my dear!"

Ducky took the microphone as perky music started to play.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas;

It's the best time of the year

I don't know if there'll be snow

But have a cup of cheer

Have a holly jolly Christmas;

And when you walk down the street

Say hello to friends you know

And everyone you meet

"Oh ho

The mistletoe

Hung where you can see;

Somebody waits for you;

Kiss her once for me

Have a holly jolly Christmas

And in case you didn't hear

Oh by golly

Have a holly

Jolly Christmas this year"

"Go Ducky!" McGee cheered.

"You're da bomb, Ducky!" Tony howled with a wolf whistle.

"Bomb?" Ziva asked in confusion.

"Means he's awesome, Zee-Vah."

"Have a holly jolly Christmas

And in case you didn't hear

Oh by golly

Have a holly

Jolly Christmas this year!"

"All right Dr. Mallard!" Jimmy Palmer yelled as the group applauded. "God I hope I'm not next," he muttered.

"I found that rather enjoyable!" Ducky replied as he rejoined his coworkers. "In fact, it reminds me of this one time…"

Ziva looked over at Tony. "So, which song do you think you'll get to sing?"

"Don' know, Ziva. I'm hoping for a classic. What about you, Ninja Girl?"

"No idea."

Abby drew the next name out of the bowl. "The next crooner is…"

Who will be next? You might be surprised! Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: You're A Mean One, Mister

Hello everyone! I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter!

Chapter Three

You're A Mean One, Mister Vance

The crowd waited with baited breath.

At least until Tony yelled, "Spit it out Abs!" and drew a raucous bout of laughter from them.

"Okay, Di'Nnoying," Abby shot back. "The next person on stage is our own director, Leon Vance!"

Another round of laughter broke out at Tony's expense which turned into cheering when Director Vance walked up to the stage looking pretty much like a deer caught in the headlights. "Seriously, Ms. Sciuto?"

"It's your name, Sir."

"Go Daddy!" his daughter shouted from the crowd as Abby motioned toward the song bowl.

"You and I are going to talk about this later," Vance warned her as he picked out a song. "Definitely going to," he added as he read the song title.

Abby cued the music with a grin on her face despite the warning. "Dazzle the crowd, Mister Director."

"You're a mean one, Mister Grinch You really are a heel, You're as cuddly as a cactus,

You're as charming as an eel, Mister Grinch, You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!

"You're a monster, Mister Grinch, Your heart's an empty hole, Your brain is full of spiders,

You've got garlic in your soul, Mister Grinch, I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!"

"Wow! What do you know, the director has a nice set of pipes," Tony muttered.

"What does pipes have to do with the way Director Vance sings?" Ziva asked in confusion.

"Tony means that Director Vance has a good singing voice. He's right. Leon's voice ain't bad," Gibbs replied.

"Makes me look bad," McGee added. "I can't believe Abby made me do that."

"You're a vile one, Mister Grinch, You have termites in your smile, You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mister Grinch, Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the ... seasick crocodile!

"You nauseate me, Mister Grinch, With a nauseous super "naus", You're a crooked dirty jockey and

You drive a crooked hoss, Mister Grinch, You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich,

With arsenic sauce!

"You're a foul one, Mister Grinch, You're a nasty wasty skunk, Your heart is full of unwashed socks,

Your soul is full of gunk, Mister Grinch, The three words that describe you are as follows, and I quote,

'Stink, Stank, Stunk!'

"Go Daddy!" Vance's kids shouted from the crowd.

"Sing it Leon!" another voice cried out.

Ziva hoped it wasn't one of her fellow agents. He or she would have a lot of explaining to do when the party was over. Director Vance kept on singing.

"You're a rotter, Mister Grinch, You're the king of sinful sots, Your heart's a dead tomato splotched

With moldy purple spots, Mister Grinch,

"Your soul is an appalling dump heap

Overflowing with the most disgraceful

Assortment of rubbish imaginable, mangled up

In tangled up knots!"

'Wow, Director Vance! That was awesome! Give some love to our director!"

Vance modestly took a bow and stepped off stage as the crowd cheered.

So, which character will go up on stage next? Review and find out! Cheers!


	4. Chapter Four: Abby Wants A Hippopotamus

Wow! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. So here is the next chapter!

Chapter Four

Abby Wants A Hippopotamus For Christmas

"Huh, I guess next person who is going to sing is me!" Abby skipped over to the song bowl and pulled a song. "Man, I wish I had Burt with me," she added as she cued up the song.

"I know what she's singing!" Tony exclaimed as the song started.

"Shut up Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

Abby held the microphone in her hand and started singing.

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas Only a hippopotamus will do Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you? He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue Just bring him through the front door, that's the easy thing to do

"I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes to see a hippo her o standing there "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas Only a hippopotamus will do No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses I only like hippopotamuses And hippopotamuses like me too." Ziva had to laugh when she heard Abby sing that song. Abby had a great voice, but she had to admit that it was a funny song that definitely fit her style. She did love her farting hippo.

"Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian."

"Really? I had no idea," McGee said scratching his head. "I wouldn't want one though."

"There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage "I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes to see a hippo hero standing there "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas Only a hippopotamus will do No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses I only like hippopotamuseses And hippopotamuses like me too!"

Abby took an enthusiastic bow when she finished the song. "Thank you very much everyone!"

"You rock Abby!" Palmer shouted from the crowd, causing Tony to cover his ears.

"Last time I sit next to the Autopsy Gremlin," he muttered. "I think he ruptured an eardrum."

"You're fine. Stop acting like a baby," Ziva replied with a glare his direction.

"Now, who will be the next person up on stage?" Abby asked moving back to the name bowl.

Good question. Who will be the next person to sing on stage? Review and find out. Until next time!


	5. Chapter Five: Ziva Says Hurry Down the C

Hello again everyone! Here is the next chapter. This is for all of those fellow TIVA fans out there! Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Ziva Says Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight Abby drew a name out of the bowl. "The next lucky contestant is Ziva David!"

Ziva had a big smile on her face. She loved singing. She looked at Tony with a slight thought of an idea.

Tony swallowed. "I don't like the look on your face, Ziva."

Ziva just grinned again as she pranced up on stage. She eagerly drew a song from the bowl. "Perfect," she replied. "Perfect to torture Tony," she muttered to Abby.

Abby saw the song and grinned. "Go for it. Ninja Girl," Abby laughed as she cued up the song.

She looked out at the crowd and saw Agent Fornell dressed as Santa. His daughter was next to him. Perfect.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me I've been an awful good girl Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight "Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

"Think of all the fun I've missed Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed Next year I could be oh so good If you'd check off my Christmas list Boo doo bee doo"

Ziva started making her way off the stage and into the crowd. She stole a glance at Tony and saw that he was watching her intently. She smiled to herself and made her way toward Fornell and his daughter. "Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's Not a lot I've been an angel all year Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight "Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed To a platinum mine Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

Ziva stopped in front of Agent Fornell as she finished the verse. With a wink at Fornell's daughter, Emily, she sat on Fornell's lap. Emily giggled at her father's embarrassment.

"Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks Sign your 'X' on the line Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight"

She rose from Fornell's lap, patting Fornell's shoulder in thanks as she moved on, now intent on her new destination: Tony. "Come and trim my Christmas tree With some decorations bought at Tiffany's I really do believe in you Let's see if you believe in me Boo doo bee doo"

Ziva grinned when she spotted Tony. He was glowering at her in anger and jealousy at Fornell. _Do not worry Tony. You will feel better after this_, she thought to herself. She moved closer to him.

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring I don't mean a phone Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight "Hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry down the chimney tonight"

Ziva stopped in front of Tony as the last verse ended. Then the song reached its closing notes and so did Ziva. She plopped herself into his lap. The wince of pain from Tony sent everyone around him into laughter.

"Hurry down the chimney tonight," she whispered to Tony as the crowd cheered in applause.

"Really?" Tony asked. He was in shock but happy as well.

"I have had eyes only for you for a long time, Tony."

"Just kiss her already, DiNozzo!" Abby yelled into the microphone.

"What about Rule 12?" Tony asked looking over at Gibbs.

"Some rules are meant to be broken," Gibbs replied with a ghost of a smile. "You hurt her, you die."

"Never," he replied pulling Ziva into a quick kiss that was full of passion. That got a few wolf whistles and ribbing from the crowd.

Ah, I love a little bit of Tiva in the morning. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter Six: Palmer Got Run Over by a Re

Here is the next chapter everyone! I can't help but pick on Palmer a little bit. He is a goofy Autopsy Gremlin you can't help but love. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Palmer Got Run Over by a Reindeer

Abby cleared her throat loudly. "Now that their unresolved sexual tension has been dealt with, let's get the next singer up on stage." Yet another round of laughter from the crowd. "The next person on stage is Jimmy Palmer."

Palmer had the classic deer in headlights look on his face much like Director Vance earlier. He visibly swallowed as he shakily made his way up to the stage.

"I think Palmer has a case of stage scare," Ziva whispered to Tony, head on his shoulder.

"Stage fright, Zee-Vah," he corrected.

"Same difference," she replied with a grin.

Palmer made it up to the stage and pulled out a song from the bowl. He took a calming breath. He laughed nervously as the music started.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and Grandpa we believe

"She'd been drinking too much eggnog

And we begged her not to go

But she forgot her medication

And she stumbled out the door and into the snow

"When they found her Christmas morning

At the scene of the attack

There were hoof prints on her forehead

And incriminating Claus marks on her back"

Palmer looked so scared up on stage as he sang, Ziva had to laugh. She had to admit though, Palmer had a nice voice. It was rather surprising.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and Grandpa we believe

"Now we're all so proud of Grandpa

He's been taking this so well

See him in there watching football

Drinking beer and playing cards with Cousin Mel

"It's not Christmas without Grandma

All the family's dressed in black

And we can't help but wonder

Should we open up her gifts or send them back?"

"Send them back!" Tony yelled.

He received a shot in the gut from Ziva for his efforts. She looked at him with an innocent grin. It got a smile from Palmer as he continued.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and Grandpa we believe

"Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made fig

And the blue and silver candles

That would have just matched the hair in Grandma's wig

"I've warned all my friends and neighbors

Better watch out for yourselves

They should never give a license

To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and Grandpa we believe."

"Well, what you know? Autopsy Gremlin can carry a tune too," Tony commented in astonishment. "How'd we get such a talented team?"

"Luck, I guess," Ziva surmised.

"Thank you, Jimmy Palmer. That certainly was entertaining. Now, who is our next contestant?"

Yay! Christmas time is coming! Christmas time is coming! Sorry, had to break into song myself there for a minute. Okay, off to wrap some presents now. Merry Christmas everyone!


	7. Chapter Seven: Tony Wants His Baby Back

Hey, what do you know, two chapters tonight! Consider this a early Christmas present this Eve night. Enjoy my pretties!

Chapter Seven

Tony Wants His Baby Back

"I have a feeling…" Tony thought out loud as Abby drew the next name.

"It will be Agent Tony DiNozzo!"

"Yes!" Tony shouted as he all but ran up to the stage. "Thank you, Abby."

"You're welcome, Tony. Now pick your song."

"Let's see what we got," Tony mused as he picked his song. "All right, the King!"

Ziva shook her head in amusement as the music began.

"I don't need a lot of presents To make my Christmas bright I just need my baby's arms Wound around me tight Oh oh santa hear my plea Santa bring my baby back to me

"The Christmas tree is ready The candles all aglow But with my baby far away What good is mistletoe Oh oh Santa, hear my plea Santa bring my baby back to me."

Tony put the microphone on the stand for a split second. He started shaking his hips back and forth, sending the crowd into a fit of laughter. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Please make these reindeer hurry Well their time is drawing near It sure won't seem like Christmas Until my baby's here Fill my sock with candy And a bright and shiny toy You wanna make me happy and fill my heart with joy Then Santa, hear my plea Santa bring my baby back to me

Tony grabbed the microphone once again and started dancing around the stage. Ziva thought he was acting like a fool, but he was enjoying himself immensely. She could see the laughter on his face as he sang.

"Please make these reindeer hurry Well their time is drawing near It sure won't seem like Christmas Until my baby's here Fill my sock with candy And a bright and shiny toy You wanna make me happy and fill my heart with joy Then Santa, hear my plea Santa bring my baby back to me

"Then Santa, hear my plea Santa bring my baby back to me"

The crowd broke into applause once again with cheers and whistles. "Thank you. Thank you very much," Tony replied in his best Elvis voice.

Ziva laughed as he made his way back to her. "You cannot help yourself, can you?"

"Nope. I love a good song. Especially Elvis Presley. You gonna give me a Blue Christmas, Ziva?"

"If you don't shut up, you'll have a black and blue Christmas," Gibbs answered for her with a glare Tony's way.

"Shutting up now, Boss."

Wow! That was a fun chapter to write. Only one more person to go. Yes, Boss man sings a tune next!


	8. Chapter Eight: Leroy the Redneck Reindee

Here is the final chapter everyone. I really want to say that I enjoyed writing this little ditty. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They made my day each time I opened up my inbox. Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Here is the Boss man singing!

Chapter Eight

Leroy the Redneck Reindeer

"Our final contestant tonight by special request is our own Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Come on up Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly.

"I don't sing, Abby."

"Come on Gibbs. Please?" Abby pleaded, pouting.

"Come on Jethro. It won't hurt you to have a little fun this year," Ducky reasoned with him. "And it will certainly make Abigail happy."

"If I can do it, Gibbs. You can too," Director Vance said from behind him, intention clear in his.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He knew he had just lost this argument. Ziva watched him steel his shoulders and march up to the stage with Marine resolve.

Ziva saw him whisper something to Abby as he drew a song from the bowl. Abby's face paled for a moment, but the happy smile returned a second later.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Gibbs asked as he showed the song to Abby.

"No, I didn't. Just a coincidence, I swear!" Abby retorted.

Gibbs snorted as the song began.

"Well you've all heard the story About Rudolph and his nose Well I'll tell you a Christmas tale That never has been told Well you may think you've heard it all But you ain't heard nothin' yet About that crazy Christmas That the North Pole can't forget."

Tony laughed. "That is the perfect song for Gibbs!"

McGee nodded in agreement with a cheeky grin. "I can't believe Abby made him do that song."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked in confusion.

"That song, my dear," Gibbs' father, Jackson, said from behind her, "has Leroy's name in it."

"Oh," was all Ziva could say in amusement as she watched her boss continue to sing.

"Rudolph was under the weather And had to call in sick So he got on the horn To his cousin Leroy Who lived out in the sticks He said, 'Santa's really counting on me And I hate to pass the buck.' Leroy said, 'Hey I'm on my way.' And he jumped in his pick-up truck When Leroy got to the North Pole All the reindeer sniggered and laughed They never seen a deer in overalls

And a John Deere tractor hat Well Santa stepped in And said, 'just calm down. Cuz we all got a job to do. Like it or not Leroy's in charge, And he's gonna be leading you.' And it was "Leroy The Redneck Reindeer Hooked to the front of the sleigh Delivering toys to all the good ol' boys And girls along the way He's just a down home party animal Two Steppin all across the sky He makes jingle bells with the rebel yell And made history that night"

Tony kept laughing as Gibbs sang the song. Ziva found herself chuckling as well. Even McGee couldn't help but grin. Ziva noticed that he had his phone out, videotaping the whole thing.

"He's going to kill you, McGee," Ziva whispered to him.

"For Jack, not me," he answered.

"Yeah right," Tony muttered.

"Before that night was over Leroy had changed their tune He had them scootin' a hoof On every single roof By the light of a neon moon Santa wrapped his back with the Dixie flag He was having the time of his life You could hear him call, "Merry Chistmas Y'all And all of y'all a goodnight." And it was

"Leroy The Redneck Reindeer Hooked to the front of the sleigh Delivering toys to all the good ol' boys And girls along the way He's just a down home party animal Two Steppin all across the sky He makes jingle bells with the rebel yell And made history that night

"He makes jingle bells with the rebel yell

And made history that night"

The crowd was stunned momentarily. They had never heard Gibbs sing before tonight. Ziva most certainly had never heard him sing. Everyone thought that he simply hid in his basement after work and built boats. Eventually, the team started clapping, and one by one the rest of the group joined in.

"I had no idea that Boss man could sing. The man's got talent!" Tony exalted. "That was awesome."

"Try telling him that, Tony," Jackson said. "I never could get him to sing by himself on stage. Too shy."

"Gibbs? Shy?" Tony again.

"No way!" McGee added.

"He was a boy then. Sang in church choir."

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"I am telling the truth, Ziva."

Abby was speaking again on stage. "That concludes the first annual NCIS Christmas karaoke party. Please enjoy the rest of the party!"

"Boss, I had no idea you can sing!" Tony exclaimed, spotting Gibbs walking from the stage,

"You really have talent, Boss," McGee smiled.

"You could go on _American Idol_, Boss!" Tony added.

"He is correct. You do have a nice voice," Ziva chimed in.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it," Gibbs replied walking from them.

"But you used to sing in church!" Tony said.

Ziva sighed. Sometimes, he just didn't know when to shut up.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks. "Dad tell you that?"

"Yes, Leroy. I did tell them that," Jackson told him.

Gibbs just shook his head and walked off from the party.

"Why did he stop singing?" McGee asked.

"Found a different hobby. Woodworking." Jackson walked away from the party himself, humming as he went. Ziva barely heard him singing to himself as he walked out.

"Silent Night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright"

Ziva grinned. "It must run in the family," she muttered to herself.

"You say something, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Nothing important." She looked over at Tony with eyes full of mischief. "I'm sure Abby has some mistletoe hiding somewhere."

"I'm sure we can find it," Tony said grabbing Ziva and whisking her away.

And the party went on without the two lovebirds.

Another story finished. Wow, I cannot believe this! Well, I hope to keep working to post more of my stories. And I promise, "Undercover Sisters" will get finished. This story just had me occupied for the moment. I also have a crossover in motion that I don't think has been done before. Stay tuned and thanks for reading.


End file.
